Condoms for use as a means of preventing contraception or the spread of disease have been known for many years. Traditionally, a condom is formed from an elastomeric impermeable material and is generally tubular, with an open mouth at one end. Such a condom is usually marketed in rolled up configuration and is fitted to an erect penis by unrolling the condom. When properly fitted, the condom substantially covers the penis, with the open mouth of the condom located at or near the base of the penis.
Traditional condoms are of uniform cylindrical cross-section, except for perhaps a teat at the closed end, and are normally made by dipping a correspondingly shaped former into rubber latex or the like, to result in a sheath having thin walls of uniform thickness.
It is a notorious fact that traditional condoms often fail to remain in position and slip off the penis during use. In an effort to overcome this, some condoms are manufactured so that when fitted they grip the penis tightly. However, this in itself can cause problems: too taut a condom can give rise to discomfort.
It is an object of this invention to provide a condom which has an enhanced ability to remain on the penis once fitted and which is able to accomplish this aim while avoiding unnecessary tautness.
A further problem with traditional condoms is length. A condom of a particular diameter will not necessary cover all lengths of penis. Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved condom which is capable of covering a greater range of penis lengths than in the case of traditional condoms.
Another problem with traditional condoms arises because the condom must be stretched to fit so tightly around the penis, in order to stay in place during use, that there is no frictional movement between the walls of the condom and the penis. This is undesirable, since it can reduce sensations which may otherwise be available.
It is an object of this invention, in one preferred embodiment thereof, to provide an improved condom which not only has an enhanced ability to remain on the penis once fitted while avoiding unnecessary tautness, but also incorporates an enlarged portion to enhance relative sliding movement between the enlarged portion and part of the penis fitted with the condom.